


He is in love

by FictionalPeony



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe has a crush on Kagami if you squint, F/M, HIMYM AU that no one asked for, Mild Swearing, No Magic AU, One Shot, not beta read we die like men, wherein adrien is such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalPeony/pseuds/FictionalPeony
Summary: Kids, I was 27 years old when I had my first teaching job. And on my first day as you all know at was supposedly be a lecture Physics 305 was actually a business class for grad students.Or the HIMYM AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 33





	He is in love

_Kids, I was 27 years old when I had my first teaching job. And on my first day as you all know at was supposedly be a Physics 305 was actually a business class for grad students._

————

It was a Friday you see. Like any normal human being, the day before the weekend was supposed to be a day of sleeping-in and chilling out to just get ready for happy hour on a Friday evening with friends, coworkers or families. Or finally getting to rest after five days of getting fed up with a boss or a coworker. At least, that was past Adrien's way of thinking. But to others like say, a university student and a professor that could be anything.

It was Adrien's first day of teaching PHYSICS 305 at Mellarney Hall at the university where his future wife was actually taking a course in business for her graduate's degree. 

So that Friday perhaps, was actually a good day if weren't for the fact that Adrien Agreste, a man who dignifies himself as confident, smart and funny went to the wrong class and dragged on about how a new discovery that an electrons path has been geometrically been solved.

And when Adrien found out it was the wrong class, the professor that was supposedly to teach business was the one to break it to Adrien the truth. And after that all he could do was run straight across the other side of the campus carrying his laptop and his big physics book. First day on the job and he was already the laughing stock Adrien thought.

...

"So how was your first day?" Alya asked. 

They were in their regular booth at their favorite bar. Alya and Nino across from him sitting side by side and Chloe on his right all of them with beers left unfinished. The sun had finally went down. It was around 9 pm and the bar was a bit loud than they were used to. Friday evenings at Blanc Noir’s were always packed with people. Adrien and his friends were no exception in coming here. A great bar that serves good drinks and food plus, it was the nearest to all of them, Adrien could find no cons. Soon after, they became regulars at the bar and went on first name basis with the bartenders.

"It went great. It was fun." With all enthusiasm and sarcasm he could muster, Adrien answered.Which earned him a scoff from Chloe and a chuckle from Nino. They all knew it was the opposite. 

Alya on the other hand, was looking for more details. With an expectant look from her, Adrien had sighed and went on to tell what really went down.

As if spouting out stupid rules to the wrong class wasn't humiliating enough. Adrien cringed.

And when a student tried to raise his hand and correct him, he dismissed him and went on about electromagnetism. And when he ran to his actual first class, students were already leaving by the time he got there. The dean wasn't all to glad to say the least. 

His dad would have a fit if he ever mentioned this. It would surely earn him another lecture about behaving and responsibilities. Adrien knows his father means well, but ever since his mother died, his father built walls around himself no one could climb. Adrien felt he lost both of his parents then. Till he started uni, and became roommates with Nino all of it changed for the better. He wasn't alone anymore. Soon after he graduated, he moved his things from his dad's place and never looked back. And then Nino met Alya and the three of them found this bar and took Chloe under their wing. Well rather, Chloe had inserted herself to their gang. At first, Nino and Alya were not the happiest when they found her always in their gatherings.

It first started whenever Adrien was around till only a month after she stuck around for the rest of everything.Never accepting she was excluded from one gathering to another. Adrien had asked why she was suddenly so free with spending her spare time with them and her only answer was "No offense Adrien, but your gang while cute needs someone to be looked at. And I've come to provide. Besides, aren't you all just lucky to have someone like me in your group?" The rest was history. 

And up til now, they were the same four in their same bar in their same booth at the same hour of the evening. They were quite the group. All from different backgrounds with stories to tell. Adrien couldn't have it any other way. Adrien wouldn't have thought an addition to their group would come soon enough. Well except, if the love of his life could just show up and grace them with her presence then that would've been better.

"I don't really get why you actually took a teaching job in the first place Adrikins" Chloe said while stirring her drink.

"You already have a nice job as a physicist and actually have been considering to work for NASA last week and you turn down the job for what? Teaching? Who does that?" Chloe had a point. Everything she said was absolutely correct.

The thing was, as embarrassing as it may have sounded coming from him, it was more of the reason to give way if the love of his life suddenly came and he wasn't there. He was a hopeless romantic to the core. And that he will never admit to anyone of them even Nino.

"Apparently, I do." Taking in the whole shot of whiskey in a go.

"Look Chloe, it's not actually any of your business of what I should or shouldn't do. Besides, aren't you stoked that the gang won't be breaking up any sooner now that I wouldn't move?"

"And that is why you're not getting a girlfriend any sooner. Seriously Adrikins, stoked?" Adrien sighed. This day was too much. All he wanted to do now was sleep off the exhaustion and embarrassment of today. 

"Hey, you okay bro? You know we're just worried about you right?" They all turned to look at him with sincere eyes as Nino asked. 

"Yeah, Nino's right Adrien. We just want to know if you're really doing okay. And its by all means Chloe's way of making sure your not already dead inside or something right Chlo?" Alya added. Chloe slightly raised her glass in affirmation.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to sleep it off for now. This day isn't just my day I guess.”

Honestly, Adrien wanted nothing but turn in and get ready to sleep through the whole weekend. He was too tired and he still had to meet his father for brunch on Sunday. Which would take a whole day’s energy to just muster up courage and become a passable functional human being able to hold conversation to his father by then. Adrien wasn’t dramatic. He was just too tired.   
  


As if the universe wasn't already out to get him. The bar was getting packed already at its peak of busy crowds. And it seemed the universe had another surprise. Adrien was stunned.

He couldn't believe it. Well actually, no one could.

Chloe would have a roll if she wasn't so absorbed in what funny story Alya was saying.

Kagami Tsurugi was here at this bar. His bar. It was one of those what the fuck moments where he just stared in awe how his childhood friend, Kagami was actually at a bar that he knew she wouldn't really be caught dead at unless she had to meet someone. And Adrien was right. Kagami was actually meeting someone and-

oh.

Oh.

Wow.

Huh.

Adrien is a firm believer of love at first sight doesn't exist. It was more of an attraction. In physics samples, it was more of how metals senses the pull of magnets.

It was as if Adrien can sense her whenever she’s in the room. His eyes would always wander and search for her own. Like magnets with unbelievably high attraction to metals. Adrien was being pulled over to her. Adrien finds that he somehow, doesn’t mind.

And the unbelievable happened. He made eye contact with her. It was then like in all those cliché shows where it was like time had stopped and only the music from the speakers sounded below. 

She wasn’t smiling at him but rather to her friend. But all the more, her smile shined all throughout the darkest corners of the bar. She was radiant. With her jet black hair and oh, turning a shade of blue when it catches the light.

_Magnificent_.

Her eyes. It was the color of the ocean. Other than the comparison, no words were formed only a feeling of awe and joy.

And he was snapped to reality. 

His head turned to Kagami. Wondering how he'd be able to go there and let her introduce him to her friend. 

It wasn’t that Adrien was desperate to be introduced, but Adrien was a real sap when it comes to romance. He tried to just let fate do the work. He really did. But, the fact that Adrien had this itch of what if, was enough for him to become more enthused to be near her. So fuck fate.

Adrien was going to make his own story. And it’s going to be legendary and awesome that his future kids would one day know and thank him for it.

As Kagami was scanning the crowd, Kagami turned her eyes in his direction. A look of surprise gone in a second a smile replaced with it waving him over. An answered prayer was more like it. Thank god. Adrien thought maybe fate was working with him tonight.

Alya, Nino and Chloe were conversing about their day when Nino had noticed Adrien's faraway look with little investigation he stopped and smirked at him. Nino was about to tease Adrien when suddenly he stood up. Chloe and Alya had stopped talking and looked at Adrien and back at each other both with confusion. The three of them were silent at first. All too confused as to why he actually stood up without saying anything. Alya was first to break the silence. 

“Uhh... you alright there buddy?” Adrien wasn’t listening as he was busy looking at Kagami’s direction. Chloe choked on her drink as Alya and Nino turned to look at her in slight wary.

“Is that... no way. Is that Kagami from that fencing club you were at?” Chloe wiped her lips with the napkin on the table and went on. Nino and Alya looked.

“Holy shit. Since when did she became hot? I mean... not that I’m interested or anything but, huh. Time can really make a difference” Chloe sipped on her drink again. 

“And how do you know her?” Alya raised her brow. “The three of us Adrien, me and Kagami were in the same circle of family acquaintances back in...” Adrien unknowingly drowned out their voices. Without a word, Adrien walked straight to where Kagami stood. 

The conversation in the booth stopped for a while as all eyes turned to Adrien walking to where the two girls stood. Chloe drank from her glass again. Hiding her faint smile. As Nino and Alya broke turned to look at each other a knowing smile exchanged between the three.

As Adrien went to their spot, a rush of panic erupted inside Adrien. 

_Oh my god. What am I gonna say? Shit. Shit. Shit oh shit. Oh shit. She's looking at me. They're whispering. Double shit._

_What are they talking about? Holy shit. She's smiling? She's smiling. What did Kagami say? What am I gonna say??_

Kagami smiled at Adrien.

From his view, Kagami was taller since he last saw her with her usual bob style cut now slicked back and those eyes. Her piercing eyes that could quite honestly, pierce any onlooker's soul like the blade of her sword from before.

"Adrien! Oh my god, its been years since I last saw you! How have you been?” Kagami said as she went in for a hug.

Adrien wondered if she still fenced. It's been way too long since he last saw her. A little over 8? 9? Years ago since the last. Right before he and she parted ways as Kagami went back to Japan to continue taking fencing much competitively and him starting university then.

"Hey Kagami, I’m good, I’m good. I got a teaching job at one of the universities near here. how have you been?” Adrien asked smiling at Kagami and taking a quick look at her again. What answer Kagami gave then was blurred from Adrien's memory then.

With the lady beside Kagami silently listening and observing both of them with a drink in hand, it was hard for Adrien to concentrate on what she was saying when possibly the love of his life is standing right in front of him. 

Up til the words "have you met Marinette? She’s my roommate." was uttered by Kagami did Adrien snapped back to reality. 

And finally it clicked. _Marinette_. It had been truly an answered prayer then. Adrien shook Marinette's hand as he continued to look awestruck. 

"It's nice to meet you Adrien." She smiled up at him. Adrien liked the sound of his name on her lips. He found out that he liked it _a lot._

"And I you, Marinette" he smiled. Gods please let this be _something_ he quietly prayed.

"Oh no, please call me Mari. Everyone calls me that."

Beside both of them, Kagami was trying to hide her smile. A smile similar to the ones Adrien’s friends had albeit not hidden but all the same. Knowing glances passed between friends at the booth. Maybe aside from the two newly acquainted, they all knew what it was.

Adrien had so many questions. But there was one question that Adrien wanted to ask the most.

Tonight as defined by Adrien was a start of a whole new story. He quite can't help contain his excitement that he'd someday might tell his kids of how he met their mother. 

And fifteen years later, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching HIMYM the other day and this happened. Also listening to You Are In Love by Taylor Swift may or may not have an impact on this. This is also purely for the purpose of scratching the itch to write a HIMYM au for adrinette because why not.
> 
> Comments are appreciated as always :>


End file.
